Together in the End
'''Together in the End '''is the 20th and final episode of the third season of The Marcus Team. It first aired on the Fox network on January 12, 2002. Fry, Bender and Marcus must find a way to stop a nuclear bomb from blowing up in time for New Year 2002. Stephen Hawking guest stars as himself. As Fox wouldn't renew the show for a fourth season, the episode served as the series finale. However, Fox revived the series after reruns on Comedy Club became the network's most watched program. The series was revived with the one-hour special episode "Operation Reborn", which did not air until October 2007. Despite this, the episode received positive critical reception and won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (Less than One Hour). Plot synopsis The team try to stop a nuclear bomb that blows up in time for the new year. Full story At the Marcusville Hotel, a party has been broadcast live exclusively to MBC. Many of the cities' citizens, including the team; Fry, Bender, Marcus, and Plankton are all cheering for the new year. Meanwhile at the town hall, Robin and Starfire put a nuclear bomb that blows up in time for the new year on the ceiling. They run out as fast as they can back to Jump City. The people at Marcusville could hear a beeping sound; the nuclear bomb Robin and Starfire placed. Plankton and his date, Stacey X. Plankton shout to the citizens taking part at the party that "it is not a microwave, it is a nuclear bomb". The people are suprised, and so they run from the hotel and fly on Planet Express Ships that were built by Larry, one of Marcus's friends. Stephen Hawking flies his wheelchair to escape from Marcusville. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire lock their bedroom door, watch the TV, and make out. News reporter Cohen Wallace tells the news about the nuclear that is about to explode. Fry, Bender, Plankton and Marcus fly to the Titan house and attempt to get in the door of their bedroom. Using his key, Marcus opens the door and they get Robin and Starfire caught making out. It is time for the countdown and the Titans are excited for Marcusville to blow up. Nobody is counting as a city is gonna destroy into bits. The nuclear bomb blows up and a massive explosion surrounded all of Marcusville. Watching the news the next day at the Planet Express ship, the members of the team, including Fry watch what has happened to their hometown. Production code 3ABK20 Trivia * It is said that Seymour Skinner revealed his birthday in the episode, that being May 15, the same birthday as the creator and the main character. * Garrett and Yoshi make cameo appearences in this episode. * In the later episode "The Rise of Robo-Marcus", the destruction of Marcusville was mentioned. Reception In its original broadcast, it received 6.80 million viewers, making it the most watched episode since the season 2 episode "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World". The episode received positive reviews from critics. Max Nicholson of IGN gave the episode 7.9 "Good" rating saying that "the episode would be a good finale for the show". The A.V. Club gave the episode a rare "A-".